Sucked in Minecraft: The Infinite Universe.
Author: Superlance27. POV: Author.(Chapter 1, and Prologue. then Lance's. (The rest of the fanfiction.) Plot: This takes place after Sucked in Minecraft:The TV Show. And then-(CENSORED FOR NO SPOILERS.) Prologue Lance woke up in his comfy bed, It was 3:47. Since summer was over, He had to go back to school. But it was too early, so Lance could actually do something while wating. "I'm sad summer is over..." Lance thought. "And I still don't know what to do..." so Lance went back to sleep. Meanwhile, in Minecraft, A white eyed and black entity lurked in a mob-infested cave. Zombies stepped back in fear, and skeletons dropped their bows and kneeled torwards the entity. Finally, the entity stood up where all the Mobs could see him. "Listen, Hostile Mobs, of Minecraft!" He yelled. All the Mobs looked at him. "Today, is the day, TODAY IS THE DAY WE FINALLY KILL THE SAVIOUR OF MINECRAFT!" The entity revealed the sword of Satan. The sword that could turn even The Champion Of Heroes to dust. All of the Mobs cheered except Brayden, the friendly Zombie. "WAIT!" Brayden yelled. All the Mobs stopped cheering and looked at Brayden, and The entity too. "Before we start, what is your name?" "My name?" The Entity Replied. He laughed, "I have none, but I go with a Nickname. My Nickname is.... The Final Destructor. Now, since you didn't figure out, Get out of this cave." The Final Destructor blasted Brayden out of the Cave with ease... And the Cave was actually quite big. What is this New entity also planning? And how powerful is it? Chapter 1 Lance woke up again, it was 7:00. "Early enough to get back to High School..." Lance said to himself. Lance went downstairs. His mom was cooking him breakfast. His mom saw him though. "Hi, Baby!" His mom said. Lance blushed. He actually had a brother now, named Josh, he was 12 Months old. "Mom, you're embarrasing me." Lance muttered. "Anyway, has Josh eaten yet?" "Yeah!" His mom Replied. "He ate sinigang with rice and drank his milk." "Good." Lance muttered. His mom finished making his favorite food: The food Josh just had. Lance yelled "YAAAAAAY!" And started eating his food as soon as possible. "OH MY GOSH!" His mom screamed. "YOU'RE 17, AND YOU'RE STILL EATING MESSY!" Lance stopped. His mom was right. Rice was all over his mouth, Spinach was on his shirt, and one rice blob plopped on his pants. Lance looked all over himself and laughed. "Oh," Lance smirked and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry." Lance quickly wiped his shirt and mouth, and this time, he actually ate more politely. "Thank you." His mom said. "You welcome." Lance thought. His mom looked at her watch, It was 7:54. "I gotta go to work, now. You know how to get to School on your bike, right?" His mom said after. "Uh, yeah." Lance replied. "Ok." Lance's mom replied back as she kissed Josh and walked out of the house. "It's weird not doing my saviour missions daily though..." Lance thought. Lance looked and squinted at Josh. "I think I should take care of you first." Lance thought, So Lance carried Josh out of his Baby Table/Chair and when Josh wanted Milk, Lance gets milk, but He slips right when he gets the Milk. Then, when Josh was crying, Lance yelled, "WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" and He tried to give Josh more milk, but Josh kept on moving his mouth away from the milk. then Lance tried rocking the Baby, but that just made the Baby cry even harder, Lance facepalmed and chuckled at what he was doing. then Lance suddenly knew what Josh needed: a change of diapers. So Lance ran upstairs, got the diaper box, and ran back downstairs. Lance took out Josh's diapers as quickly as he could, But he realised Josh had pooped in the diaper. Lance accidently smelt it and he felt like he could faint. He fell on the couch, but the old diaper also fell on the couch. right on the edge. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Lance screamed. Lance sprinted to the Kitchen and got a towel. Then, he sprinted back, and took off the old diaper, wiped the couch, and then he went back to the kitchen. He threw the old diaper and towel in the garbage, and then He went back to the couch. "Okay, Josh, I gotta go to school, so you could watch your favourite TV show Beyblade while i'm at school." So Lance went on netlfix, and went to the Beyblade burst section. Lance switched on the first episode and then opened the garage door. He stepped twice down the stairs, and then He touched the garage door to close it. He quickly put on his helmet, and got on his bike, then started racing down the sidewalk to go to school. Lance is beginning school again, but who knows what is happening in Minecraft? Chapter 2 I speeded down the sidewalk like a car as the wind blew in my ears. Today is now schooltime, and I couldn't be late! Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Category:Fanfictions Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Unfinished Fanfictions